Coffee Break
by GateSeeker2
Summary: Why would anyone over think a coffee break? It's supposed to help you relax and reenergize you not stress you out; unless of course, you're not thinking about the coffee but who you're having coffee with! Robbie/Laura Ship! Pure Fluff and Imagination. Enjoy!


**Title: **"Coffee Break"

**Copyright: **©2013

**Author: **GateSeeker2

**E-Mail: **see profile

**Status: **Complete – one shot

**Season: **7 from the episode "Rambling Boy" part 2

**Classification:** Missing Scene / Scene Continuation

**Spoilers: **Rambling Boy part 2, Gift of Promise

**Category: **Friendship/Angst/Romance

**Major Characters: **Robbie Lewis, Laura Hobson

**Pairing: **Lewis/Hobson

**Rating: **PG-13

**Legend:**  
Ellipses (…) – indicate a pausing or a hesitation in a character's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.  
**Bolded **words indicate words/dialogue that the character is attempting to remember from an actual episode.  
_Italicized_ words indicate what a character is thinking/talking to him or herself.

**Warnings: **None

**File Size: ** 55.1 KB Word Doc

**Archive: **Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of someone else. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I just have fun playing with the characters for a while. Trust me, no harm will come to them in this story. I'll keep them safe! ;-) Robbie and Laura are a wonderful love story and a great pairing!

In order to thoroughly examine the coffee break scene between Robbie and Laura the dialogue in the first half of this story down to the line "Well, you should" and then skipping to the line "How much crystal meth do you think you could hide in a coffin?" was taken directly from the TV show Lewis episode Rambling Boy part 2. So, the writer of that wonderful episode, Lucy Gannon, receives all the credit for her brilliant words. All the other dialogue and description is my own.

**Author's Notes: **This story is seen as interpreting the transition coffee break lab scene that occurred between the upscale bar scene and the bridge scene which all together lead up to the pub scene kiss. I took a few, OK a lot, of liberties with how I think the Rambling Boy Part 2 episode played out. I did try to stay within cannon though. I merely tried to think about the reasons driving their actions and words. I did include a bit more interpretation at the beginning of this piece though. This is just one possible idea.

And I took a little while to analyze the possible time line of the Rambling Boy Part 2 episode. This is just my best guess at what might have happened that day. I assumed it all happened the same day since Robbie Lewis is wearing the same suit and tie for the entire timeframe. Feel free to agree or disagree, but remember it's just all in good fun.

So, I decided that the episode might have taken place on a day set approximately early September at Oxford, England with sunsets around 7:58pm with the average temperature between 16-17 C (61-64 F). This is based on several factors: 1 - Robbie wears the same suit, shirt, and tie for the following scenes in the remainder of the episode. 2 – Laura wears a jacket outdoors for most of the episode indicating that it's not extremely cold but warrants a light to medium covering. 3 – It is still not yet dusk when Robbie and Laura leave the White Horse Pub.

**Timeframe**

7:00am Lewis with CS Jean Innocent in her office to go over the case

7:30am Lewis met with Liam Jay at the hospital

8:00am Lewis took coffee to Laura for a good morning hello – then spoke to James on phone and Oxford is one hour behind Serbo-Croat time. So, James could have had time to go to the farm house early in the morning then go to the police station for backup before calling Robbie.

9:00am Lewis went back to the mortuary to investigate and search premises for evidence of crystal meth

10:45am Lewis met with Lou, Jack's wife, at her house to inform her again about her husband

11:30am – Lewis met Laura for lunch

12:00pm Lewis and Laura are at bridge sharing their hug

1:30pm Lewis went back to Innocent's office to update her about the crystal meth lab

1:45pm Lewis saw Jack Cornish in the stairwell entering building

2:00pm Lewis explained the baggies with blood on them to Jean Innocent

2:30pm Lewis interrogated Mr. Miller the undertaker in the holding cell

3:30pm Lewis interrogated Mrs. Faulkner in the holding cell

4:15pm Lewis interrogated Mr. Faulkner in the holding cell then finished up case paper work after his confession

5:30pm Lewis stopped by hospital to visit Liam prior to Liam being discharged

6:00pm Lewis refused to have drink with Jack Cornish, then parted ways with DC Gray

6:15pm Lewis met up with Innocent at White Horse Pub

6:20pm James Hathaway joined them

6:22pm Laura planted a kiss on Robbie then they had drinks with Jean and James

6:55pm Laura and Robbie left pub while it's still daylight

7:10pm Laura and Robbie arrived at bike hire shop

8:00pm Laura and Robbie returned bikes then head over to get some fish and chips

9:30pm Robbie took Laura home

**Summary:** Why would anyone over think a coffee break? It's supposed to help you relax and reenergize you not stress you out; unless of course, you're not thinking about the coffee but who you're having coffee with!

"**Coffee Break"**

Robbie and Laura had a very nice and enlightening dinner last night. And the evening was even more illuminating later after they left the restaurant. This night altered their current friendship in that now it was deepened to something more – a level that neither individual could have truly believed before. The years of underlying affection that the two long term friends had kept at bay was now blossoming into the beginnings of a sweet romance.

That first kiss shared in the restaurant had easily led to many more shared kisses once Robbie had taken Laura home. The tender and lingering yet passionate kisses exchanged just inside Laura's front door of her house were some of the most enticing kisses Robbie could have imagined engaging with Laura.

It amazed Laura at how much emotion she had bottled up over the years for this kind humble man. It was all she could do to contain herself and not explode like a champagne cork. Finally being able to experience and share such gentle expressions with him was dizzying. Seeing him gaze down so longingly at her, smelling his cologne so up close and personal, hearing him whisper her name and genuine thoughts of caring and yearning to her, feeling his warm breath caress her neck, and tasting traces of chocolate and coffee on his surprisingly supple lips had her senses reeling with an overwhelming responsiveness. But what intrigued her more than the sensations themselves was the awareness that Robbie seemed to be just as caught up in the affect that she was having on him. The power and newness of this mutually expressed desire was probably the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced in her life. And she was sharing it with her long time good friend.

But, that was all that was shared. After all, this relationship was in its infancy, and to be honest both participants were a bit hesitant to rush into anything else. Ok, in truth they were both extremely nervous and not quite ready to launch into anything else. This burgeoning relationship was far too important to them. There was something to be said for savoring the simple pleasures of restraint and refusing to rush recklessly ahead. And besides, Laura had waited years for Robbie to choose to enter into a closer connection, so she'd gladly wait a while longer until it was right. So they would wait together.

Besides, not only did Robbie have an early meeting with Chief Superintendent Innocent the next morning to go over additional findings for this current investigation, but as clearly as he was enjoying himself, Laura could tell that Robbie was holding back. How she could tell she wasn't quite sure, but it wasn't too surprising since after years of reading his professional nonverbal communication that she was able to also interpret his more personal, and clearly intimate, mannerisms. Therefore, after some strong but slow, sweet, and savory kisses that made both participants feel as if they were simultaneously freezing and catching on fire, Robbie managed to simply say a sweet good night to his lady fair with a quick peck, a last hug, a squeeze of her hand, and a promise to meet for lunch the next day. Then he journeyed home where he expected to toss and turn for hours.

Not surprisingly, Laura had lain in bed last night for a few hours as well wondering how she would act and feel the next time she saw Robbie at lunch. Sure, they hadn't actually spoken of the shift in their relationship or how they might interact at work. But Laura was certain that it would be business as usual tomorrow. After all, they were seasoned specialists. They could keep their professional lives separate from their personal ones. Nothing had to change.

Except, their relationship had changed. They were truly now in a relationship – a romantic relationship. Alternating from smiling then frowning, Laura pondered if it would be awkward for them the next time they saw each other, or would they just carry on as normal with their usual friendly banter? Or would she act like an infatuated Fresher? Or would they simply ignore this change and not pursue this relationship? Urgh! She tossed and turned unable to sleep. Perhaps, she needed to wait and take her lead from Robbie. After all, it was his choice to finally pursue this new adventure and start a new chapter. There was nothing to worry over even though Laura's anxiety was increasing as the night wore on. She rolled over on her right side and vowed to fall asleep. Surely tomorrow was just to be a normal business day.

But nothing was normal anymore. She and Robbie had kissed. KISSED! That alone changed everything! She flung the covers off her torso in frustration and flopped on her back. When was the last time she had been so excited about just kissing someone? All of a sudden Laura couldn't help but smile when she thought of kissing Robbie. She rolled on to her left side to hug her pillow. He had been so sweet and gentle yet almost cautious at first, but she also witnessed that as the moments progressed that he was quite capable of taking charge and being more forthright in his expression of yearning. And, being held in his arms for the first time made her feel safe and secure unlike any other man had ever done. She was surprised at how quickly he had reached for her once they entered her house. Robbie didn't grab at her like a brute, but he purposely wrapped his arms around her in a clear indication that he wanted to be close. The closeness warmed her but the realization that Robbie no longer seemed hesitant to exhibit this desire for closeness was unbelievable. Then Robbie slowly leaned down and proceeded to kiss Laura senseless. And she was eager to reciprocate. How could two grown individuals, nearing pensioner age, suddenly feel and act like love sick teen agers? But that was what love did. It made the heart feel young.

Love? Was it love? Laura's eyes immediately opened wide. No, it was too early to think like that. Wasn't it? She shook her head as she kicked her feet free of the sheets. But, Laura quickly stilled as she remembered that she had indeed fallen for Robbie some time ago. She just never let herself imagine it or acknowledge it, let alone feel it. It was never quite within the realm of possibility for them, or so she had always accepted that it might never happen. And she figured that she wouldn't let herself think those things now either, at least not for a while longer – just in case. After all, a few intense kisses didn't necessarily mean that they were in a serious relationship, did it?

To her knowledge, Robbie hadn't been in a serious relationship since Val's passing. And Val had truly been his one and only love. He could retreat. It would make perfect sense if he changed his mind. Perhaps, in the light of day, he would decide that he couldn't begin anything with Laura. Maybe he would rethink his position of betrayal to Val. Too many times in these recent years, Laura had seen Robbie slowly lower his emotional walls to her only to rebuild them again higher and thicker. A couple of months ago when she had cooked dinner for them at her house, he had brought a bottle and seemed relaxed and almost ready to change their paralyzed status then. But, it didn't happen. He sat isolated from her all evening either across the table during dinner or in the lone arm chair next to the sofa always just out of reach. And the normal friendly banter that they engage in at a pub after work seemed a bit stilted that night before the inevitable phone call from the ever vigilant DS Hathaway informed Robbie that a body was found thereby interrupting the lovely evening that Laura had planned. So once again Laura was left with an ever vague idea of exactly where she stood with this man. Perhaps it was too much to think that things were finally changing. But, she knew it had altered this evening.

Laura exhaled an exhausted sigh. This was pointless. Robbie had insisted that he was starting something new. He implied that he was ready for this and that she was who he wanted. There wasn't anything to worry about. It was all going to be fine. They were going to go forward - together. So, for now, she had to focus on sleep. Besides, they could get it all sorted when they had lunch tomorrow.

However, Robbie was too eager to see his new lass that he didn't want to wait until lunch. It had only been approximately ten hours or so since they had shared their first tender kiss in the restaurant. But Robbie was anxious and downright impatient to see her again, perhaps needing to prove to himself that last night's shift had truly occurred. He was amazed that he was able to get past the thought of betraying Val. That idea had rooted Robbie firmly in place gripping his grief as if a lifeline to his late wife. Like all married couples they had that obligatory conversation years ago about "if something happened to me I want you to find someone". But talking about it years ago in the past and facing it daily in his present had somehow kept him from envisioning a future. Yet Robbie truly was ready to start imagining and living a new future. He had allowed himself to be excited about finally turning over a page to this new chapter of his life. And he was keen to write each page of it with Laura.

Leaving her last night, although necessary, took a great deal of strength and restraint. But, he just wasn't ready to go further beyond their initial intimacy. Robbie wanted to do this right and he realized that even though these last couple of years had him unknowingly living close to the edge of a possible new relationship with Laura that they deserved to take it a bit slow – to ease over the line and into this change. Besides, he was an old romantic sod who inwardly smiled at the idea of simply dating her.

So, once he was done checking on Liam Jay this morning at the hospital and asking him a few more questions, Robbie decided to pop over to Laura's lab to see her and bring her a morning coffee. However, it was weird in a way. For the first time since knowing Dr. Laura Hobson, he actually paused wondering if dropping by was a good idea. He must have gone back and forth a dozen times before leaving the hospital. Robbie debated with himself if he should call her before going over. Was it like asking permission? Did he need her permission? Was it a simple courtesy or was he apprehensive that she wouldn't want to see him? Or should he call to merely inform her that he was coming over? Or should he call at all? Perhaps he needed to just pop-in and surprise her. In the end he did call to let her know that he'd just finish with Liam and that he'd be bringing her a cuppa because he thought that was just the more considerate option.

During the drive over from the hospital to her lab his mind kept churning over why this seemed so awkward. This made him feel indecisive and he hated feeling that way. In days past he wouldn't have felt the need to deliberate over his actions. It had never occurred to him to second guess his actions – well not his professional ones. But in truth he had often cued her number on his mobile only not to call her. Many times he had hesitated about changing their relationship and was apprehensive about her reaction. But, if on a case, he would have just shown up to her lab, with or without coffee and talk pleasantly with the good Doctor. Of course, this was a purely social, personal, visit. He wasn't coming to see a corpse, seek her insight on a case, or get a post mortem report. No, Robbie was going over to simply see her and spend a few moments with her. It wasn't as if they would start snogging if they found themselves alone in her morgue. They were capable professionals. Suddenly he felt silly for worrying, but for one last time, Robbie contemplated not going at all. Maybe popping over wasn't such a good idea. After all, he began to wonder if after 'sleeping on it' that Laura would alter her choice to embark on this journey with him. Well, this was perhaps the first step in working out the boundaries of a new relationship. And that old saying 'nothing ventured nothing gained' rang in his ears. So, he might as well go.

Knock Knock. Even though he tried to rapt softly on the glass window that separated him from her lab, it definitely sounded louder than he had anticipated - at least to his ears. In some ways he was fairly nervous now. He felt briefly that instead of holding two coffees that he was waiting for his first date with flowers and a box of candy. After all, her reaction, and interaction, with him right now might certainly determine if they were indeed going forward with this change of relationship. Unexpectedly, he took a quick breath and briefly held it.

Upon hearing a knock on the glass wall behind her, Laura was hard pressed to contain her giddiness once she turned and saw that it was Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis holding two cups of something – coffee most likely. It wouldn't do for this senior pathologist to act like a school girl with her first crush in front of her coworkers and underlings. But that was exactly how she felt upon seeing Robbie. So, she resisted the urge to run her fingers through her hair.

He raised and lowered the two small cups as if appearing to juggle them. Pursing her lips at his typical gesture she realized that she always welcomed seeing him. And seeing him instantly calmed her. So, she casually walked over to join him out in the very public hallway.

Lewis exhaled silently forgetting his apprehension as he opened the door for Laura so that she could exit the lab then handed over her coffee. She was obviously happy to see him. She couldn't help but give him a little apprehensive smile as if unsure how he felt about their first meeting since becoming a couple.

Lewis took a couple of steps backwards as Laura joined him by the window then smiled brightly at Laura before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Thanks," Laura said as she leaned her back up against the glass wall then sighed. "Ahh. Heartless attacking two kids eh?" Then she took a quick sip of her hot beverage while hugging her left arm across her body. It was a harmless gesture but she closed herself off to him just that little bit since of course their coworkers might be watching and clearly if she didn't grab hold of herself she might she be tempted to grab hold of him.

"Well, I can't see who'd want to," Lewis responded as Laura looked briefly at her beverage wondering only minutely at when he had learned her coffee habits – mocha caramel with extra cream. "Hard working kids too. Nice lad. Do anything to earn anything…." And then he abruptly stopped talking as if frozen with a jolt of new knowledge.

Laura cantered her head to look at him with a curious appreciation recognizing the look on Lewis's face as the one that indicated he was on to a possible lead to a case before asking him, "Should I be getting on with something?"

"Repatriation," he said with an air of certainty as if that one word explained it all, but Laura on the other hand just looked at him for more information knowing that this detective was a most capable individual and would gladly connect the dots for her. "Miller brings bodies back from abroad." He subtly gestured with his coffee while attempting to elaborate. "Uh…ah. Expats. People who've died on their holiday." Lewis was stopped by his mobile ringing. He shifted his cup to his left hand while retrieving the device from inside his coat pocket with his right hand. Laura merely took another sip of her coffee. Once he gathered his phone and glanced at the display screen to see whom the call was from he informed her with a slight flourish on the end, "Just in time. Hath-a-waaaay".

As Robbie went to set his coffee on the narrow glass window ledge, Laura instinctively turned to steady it or hold it. After all, she didn't need to have a hot coffee fall and splash all down her leg. But, Robbie noticed this and decided to hold it himself on the ledge.

"Morning Sargent," Robbie said almost happily. He'd hate to admit it but he had really missed his young bagman during this case. DC Gray was alright but still so green and of course he didn't have the ability to anticipate his governor's needs. So, all this week Robbie felt off. After these last few years Robbie and James had managed to develop a smooth working relationship, but it was more than that. So, he was quite glad to hear his young Sargent's voice.

James Hathaway had learned over the years how to be snippy to his governor when warranted while still somehow remaining respectful. It was an art form really, a type of restrained familiarity. "You know how hard it is to read road signs in Serban-Croat?" He managed this all the while huffing and puffing on his favorite vice.

Lewis could play along good naturedly with a type of ease that didn't capitulate to his subordinate. Very little ever seemed to rile Inspector Lewis. "I had a weekend in Wales once."

If possible James Hathaway could just imagine his boss's smug grin. "That's amusing," James stated dryly before pausing and adding the compulsory, "Sir," which helped to punctuate his sour mood. So obviously his tone belied his words. However, he merely continued without missing a step of this old learned routine, "I popped into the police station."

Robbie inquired brightly knowing that his Sergeant might be a bit frustrated, "Any of them speak English?"

"Yeah, better than I speak Serban-Croat fortunately." Hathaway responded promptly. "They came out straight away. They've been watching the place for months just looking for an excuse."

Robbie signaled Laura with a nod of his head to hold his cup. "Ah. Here. I'm gonna putcha on loud speaker," he told James then lowered his mobile while squinting slightly to see the correct button to punch. "Laura Hobson's here so mind your language," Robbie playfully alerted his Sargent.

With more enthusiasm than James felt, he managed to say, "Morning." James had grown quite fond of the pathologist over the years.

"Hello James." Laura was always happy to interact with the young detective. "Having a good time?" Her tone was filled with sincere emotion.

Robbie with a pleading but playful wince quickly quelled Laura's interaction, "Can we do all that when he gets back?"

Laura didn't take offense. Instead she simply smiled and shrugged. It's actually quite sweet the interaction that the three of them have developed over the years together. In some ways this scene could have been interpreted much like an old married couple talking to their son who's off to uni for his first year. She was excited to hear from him, and he was trying to stay on the conversational track all while talking to their prodigal. It was clearly a comfortable meshing of three separate people who have grown to care deeply for each other as one unique familial unit.

"Crystal Meth, Sir." The no nonsense Sergeant attempted to draw the conversation back on track. "The farmhouse is a crystal meth factory."

"Well, well." Robbie stated with confidence. "No wonder the Faulkners have such big fat bank balances." He really distrusted Peter Faulkner and he still wanted Jack to be working undercover in all this mess, but that was probably not to be the facts. Faulkner had obviously lured Cornish into the dirty side of things.

Laura simply watched as Robbie was truly in his element. She appreciated his investigative abilities. And he really was every part the Inspector.

"Yeah, they ship the stuff all over Europe." James supplied matter-of-factly.

"So where's Cornish now? Rotting in some Serbo-Croat cell?" Although not trying to sound hopeful, Robbie hated to find out that his longtime friend was evidently mixed up in something dirty. It would serve him right to serve some time.

"Vanished ten minutes after he saw me probably." It was only conjecture but it was probably spot on, so James absently took another drag on his fag.

"Right. I'll make sure we put a watch on all the airports and ferries." Already thinking about where Cornish might attempt to flee.

"You ever tried one of these electronic cigarettes?" The change of topic was lightning fast. Robbie merely switched modes from that of a serious governor to a more caring father-like individual. He had been very intrigued by DC Gray's electronic device and instantly thought that perhaps his own Sergeant might benefit from such an invention. But of course, the best part for Lewis was the fact that he could constantly catch Hathaway unawares. And, teasing him under the disguise of sincere inquiry always made Robbie chuckle inside.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Laura instantly knew that Robbie was teasing James. But it amused her how sweet and genuine he could always sound with his fatherly type tone of concern. These two detectives were certainly an odd but perfectly matched pair.

"Sorry?" The puzzlement in James's voice was unmistakable. Sometimes James was more confused by his boss than enlightened.

"Help you give up the habit?" Robbie didn't have to work to keep his voice genuine. It came so natural to him. But then again, he really would like to see James knock it off. They were nasty stinky things. "You ever tried one?"

"No." Clearly it would never enter James's mind to try one. And, as much as he had tried to quit in the past, it was strange to think his governor would pick now to propose something. So, with an annoying look at his mobile James took a last puff on his frustrating love and flicked it away. Maybe he should rethink quitting – again.

"Well, you should." Robbie knew how much to push and this was just about as far as would do this time.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hathaway politely managed before he completely dismissed the peculiar suggestion. "I'll finish up with the police here then head back to Oxford." James wouldn't dare admit to his governor that he was having a miserable time with his, how would he imagine his boss describing it if he knew his plans, 'churchy pals and all his do goodery.'

"No, no. Don't rush back. You're on holiday." Then with more emphasis he said almost exaggeratedly, "Stay. Enjoy." Robbie looked over at Laura grinning. "Rest." He said trying to cover up a shrewd snicker. "Sorry I had to involve you. Thanks for your part. I'll take it from here." And with that he ended the call unknowingly leaving his Sergeant staring at his own mobile.

Looking back at Laura while slipping his mobile back in his pocket he asked, "How much crystal meth do you think you could hide in a coffin?"

Laura was a quick study. "You think they've been smuggling drugs in coffins?" Then she lowered her arms slightly to her side and turned toward Robbie. She truly considered him brilliant when piecing together these puzzles.

Shrugging, "Makes sense. It's Faulkner's house therefore it's his drug lab. And his business partner is clearly the one bringing the bodies back." He reached out to take his coffee. "Think I need to go searching with the dogs this time." Smiling he took a last long sip of his coffee.

When finished he saw that Laura was regarding him with a soft loving smile. He couldn't help but look at her just as warmly. But soon his smile turned into a silly boyish grin.

Fretting her brow slightly wondering what he was thinking, Laura asked more sternly than she meant, "What?"

"Nothin." Robbie attempted to play it off casually. Somewhere between arriving and now, he realized that they just slipped back into their old interaction. He couldn't remember what he was ever worried about. All his insecurities suddenly fled.

"No, come on." Laura prompted as she playfully nudged his side with her right which held her coffee.

Looking down then inhaling deeply, Robbie tried to explain. "It's just." He tilted his head slightly toward the glass and made eye contact. "I wondered if…I mean…," he felt a bit awkward, "…last night." He looked around the hallway quickly in case anyone had heard him.

Suddenly Laura was apprehensive, "Last night?" She almost whispered. Was he changing his mind about starting a new chapter with her?

Looking back at her with an almost combined goofy but sexy grin, Robbie said simply, "Was fun."

Laura was surprised. It wasn't what she imagined him saying, but it was so much better and actually so Robbie. There wasn't a more honest and sincere phrase that could have brought her such relief and joy. No one would ever accuse Robbie Lewis of being over flowery or pretentious. "Fun." She stated thinking that she was glad he admitted to enjoying himself. A shy smile grew involuntarily across her face. "Yes. It was." She hated to think that her cheeks might actually be turning pink, so she bent her head down to cover and take a sip of her coffee.

Robbie now sported a perceptive smile that lit up his entire face too. He looked so handsome and peaceful. "So, we're still good." He gestured with his coffee cup between them. "With us?"

Lifting her gaze and shifting slightly closer to him, she answered, "Yeah. We're good." 'Better than good,' she was thinking. They both managed to just stand there contently gazing at each other until someone walked by and opened the door to enter the lab thereby pulling them out of their moment.

Robbie raised his empty coffee cup. "Ah Right. So. Lunch still?'' He hoped he didn't sound too eager.

Laura gave a quick nod and uttered through tight lips a response of, "Mmm Hmm". Now that it was clear there wasn't anything to worry about regarding their new found relationship, all she wanted to do was relive those kisses from last evening. And if it was any indication the way Robbie was staring at her, her lips specifically, he wanted the same thing. But of course, the workplace might not be the best place to display their new affection.

Laura looked down again and took a step back before catching Robbie's eyes again. "I should…," she gestured toward the door. Why did the image of her mother flashing the porch light on and off when Laura returned from a date as a youth suddenly enter her mind?

Robbie nodded in agreement. "Half past Eleven then?" He wasn't so ready to eat lunch as he was to see her again. Unfortunately, having lunch at ten was not an option this day.

"Fine." Laura agreed with raised eyebrows and an excited expression. She thought that was just about as long as she could manage to wait to see him again.

Then as if by unspoken mutual decision they both concluded their coffee break. Together they resumed their separate workdays. He turned to head back to the police station, and she reentered her bustling and lively morgue. She just hoped she could keep her mind on her work instead of thinking about kissing him.

Robbie Lewis finished his 'best coffee break ever' sporting the biggest grin imaginable while contemplating what should be their next outing together because after all they were now dating.

**The End**...for now.

Well, Robbie might have brought her tea instead of coffee since they're British. But Laura and Robbie have drunk coffee before, so I chose that route for my story. Either would have worked, but I liked the title "Coffee Break" better than "Tea Time." Oh well. Also, I tried hard to include various English/British words or phrases but I'm not sure I did the story justice.

Overall, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure I'm as happy with the way it turned out though. But, it was fun to write it and more fun to imagine the behind the scenes stuff. So, please, if your inclined, leave me a review. It warms me to know that people read my stories, and really makes me happy to read such nice reviews of my work.

Next story in my little list is "A Bridge of Ifs." Hmmm wonder what that one will be about.

And, my undergrad is in Theater and my graduate master thesis focused on non-verbal communication – mainly in the work place, so I sortof enjoy analyzing these episodes. Everyone needs a hobby. Cheers!


End file.
